Whatsername
by Jovieta
Summary: Fire burns, no exceptions, but sometimes there can be loop holes. StarRobin, Oneshot


So, I decided to revise Whatsername. It's much better now; spacing wise. Almost exactly the same, except for the fact that the spacing is better.

How I wish to redeem the fanfiction to be cliché, but, sadly, that I will not do. So, yes, it 'tis the same thing as before, to anyone who's read it. Oh well. Do read on to new comers, and, if you wish it, do re-read this. If you find it that good.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Title: Whatsername  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Green Day, nor the plot. The plot is based off another fanfiction and a Goosebumps book, but I own the text within. (:  
Dedication: Lelyn, because I have no better b-day gift to give her, happy early birth day!  
Guide: Lyrics in italics.  
Random Piece Of Advice: Never diss Japan, or anything Japanese, around me…or expect ramen to be thrown in your face. And if you don't know what ramen is… that's really, really, really pathetic. --;   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orange, yellow, and crimson fingers licked out for her, barely touching her skin. She emitted a soft and inaudible groan from her throat, but the scorching fingers ignored her. They wrapped around her body, taking her alive, killing her slowly.

She could not awaken, she could not fight back, and they squeezed her till her skin slowly peeled away like raw paint. Her flesh was burning, and a slow pain seared through her sleeping form, but the pain soon stopped. The smog that had taken her down in the first place soon killed her, and then her corpse gradually burned into ashes.

A howl was heard distantly in the night, but she was not there to hear it's lovely, yet lonely call. She was gone forever, and forever yet. Never had one dreamed one such as her would deserve this ghastly death, but it was not as ghastly as it seemed, it was like a dream and a nightmare in one. The heat was painful, yet delightful, and fate seemed to twist it's self from the ugly beast into a beautiful white dove.

The fingers started to shrink as the water fell from the ceiling…they had done their job. Earth did not deserve this wonderful young woman, and now heaven was only a step away. They believe they had done a righteous thing, but did not consider what this act would do to others.

_Thought I ran onto you down on the street  
Then it turned out only to be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been _

---A Week Later---

The Tower lay in ruins, but the rage of the unforgiving fire had not only taken the life of the magnificent structure, but also a life within it. If only words could describe the horrible sight, but I can try, it was almost as a horrid feeling as Hurricane Katrina, at least, for the four remaining Titans.

If you hadn't known better, you would have sworn that it was their tears that had put out the fire instead of hose of a fire truck. On and on it seemed that the tears went, even if they didn't fall, they still came in their hearts, into their minds.

It didn't make any sense to him, why this girl was taken. So pure, so innocent, and so he sometimes he wished that he had been in her place, or had been able to save her. Guilt purged his entire being and wouldn't let him go, he had sworn he would protect her for forever more, but now she was gone and he couldn't help but think it all his fault.

"Stop it." Raven told him and clenched her fists. He looked up at her hooded face, even though it was shadowed, he could see the tear tracks on her pale face.

"Stop what?" He asked throatily and looked up at the tower, up at the window, _her _window…

"Stop crying, she's gone." Raven's voice was low, an almost growl.

"That doesn't give me a reason not to mourn!" Robin looked sharply at his friend.

"She would want you to stop, you know this, and she would want you to be happy…" Raven told him and looked away, down at the slightly scorched ground. Robin nodded and tried a flimsy smile…but he couldn't hide the pain, how could he?

_Seems that she disappeared with out a trace  
did she ever marry old what's his face?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and took a different path  
I remember the face  
But I can't recall the name_

The blinding white light, oh how it burned her. Her eyes slowly opened, although she'd rather keep them closed.

"Where am I?" She mumbled and looked ahead where she could see someone ahead of her. She recognized the face, she had seen it on many art works, but he only smiled solemnly. Starfire reached out to the man, and he reached out to her, and as soon as her finger touched her own; she felt a lurch of pain…and fell…fell…

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

---A Month Later---

Robin walked down the streets, his eyes lowered onto the ground. Rain fell upon his unprotected figure, and the roses he held in his hands dripped of the pure water. They bent slightly from his tight grip. The thorns cut through his ungloved hands and blood slowly spilled out, but he paid it no mind.

He wore just black as he walked towards the cemetery, his mask was off, revealing his eyes, which tears just brimmed, although they were hard to distinguish from the falling rain. He was out of his bright, traffic light hued costume, and was in Gotham City.

Starfire was buried in the large city; at least her ashes were, right next to his parent's graves. He held three roses in his hand, one yellow, one red, and one white. One was for each of his loved ones…

Starfire hit the ground rather hard. It had seemed to be only five minutes to her when she fell, but it was truly two weeks, for it takes two weeks to get to Heaven, and two weeks to get back down to Earth, for an angel that is. But she had no clue that she was a fallen angel, non at all.

"What has happened?" She asked herself as she stood in unfamiliar surroundings. She squinted ahead and saw someone, so she ran to him or her, but came to a halt when she realized whom it was. ROBIN! But, his eyes were unmasked, and that made her do a double take.

"Robin, your eyes!" She gasped, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Robin?" But again, he walked on ahead, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and followed him.

A mist rose upon the ground, the trees concealed in the darkness of the night, and hidden owls hooting their strange calls, as if to warn you of the dead. The moon was hidden, so the only source of light was that of a lone light post.

A figure, pursued by an invisible one, opened the creaky gate and was unfazed by the creepy looking area. A droplet of blood splashed onto the ground, for it had finally fell from the small cuts in his palms.

His hair, usually spiked, was flat against his scalp, and his icy blue eyes shone through the darkness.

"Robin…" Starfire tried again…no reply. She sighed and rested against Robin as she walked, soon becoming tired from whatever travels she had had.

Robin seemed to stiffen and look around, then down at her, and she could have sworn for a second that he saw her…but, apparently, he did not.

Robin dropped to his knees, which Starfire almost fell over from this, and sat in front of three tombstones. Starfire had heard of these; this was a cemetery, she realized, and the three were graves of people.

He placed the yellow rose on the first grave, and then moved to the second, where he placed a white. Finally, Robin came to the third one. A small tear trickled down his unnaturally pale features.

Starfire kneeled next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but knew that he could not see her, nor even hear her. She slowly turned her head to the tombstone, and what she read made her eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

"No…no…" She whispered and stood up slowly, her arms slacked at her side. The tombstone had HER name…Starfire (Kori'ander, she did not question how they knew her real name)…dead. Starfire, princess of Tamaran, Teen Titan, and friend, was officially deceased September the 18th, 2010. She shook violently, realizing the impossible…she was merely a _ghost._

_  
_Oh, how wrong she was.

_Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
She's in my head  
From so long ago  
_  
Robin suddenly felt a radiation of warmth near him, and the rain seemed to dissolve. There was a bright eruption of light, making him cover his eyes even though his back was to it. After a moment, the light dimmed, but still shone like a star.  
Robin lowered his arm and slowly turned around…

"Starfire!" He gasped. Hovering over him was Starfire, except different. He had always thought of her as angelic, and now she was just that. Beautiful feathered wings stretched out behind her, her normal outfit was replaced by a long white gown, and a glowing halo, not in a cliché way, hovered over her head…brightening her ruby hair to no extinct.

"Robin…" The fallen angel dropped weakly to her knees and stared Robin in the face. Her emerald orbs shone like they never had before, and tears threatened to fall. "I am…dead?" She asked bluntly. Robin nodded, unable to speak. Starfire fell against him lightly. She pressed her face into his chest and burst into tears, her shoulders quivering violently.

Robin finally got over his immense shock. He buried his face into her oddly warm head and wept freely. He carefully wrapped his arms around her back so he did not break a single ashen feather.

"Don't leave me, Starfire…not again." She looked up at him, surprised how desperate he sounded. He seemed so much smaller now, so much weaker than the last she had seen him. She placed a hand on his cheek, his face immediately warmed, and smiled feebly at him. Robin relaxed slightly, her smile was still as sweet as he last remembered.

"I do not know where to go." Starfire admitted softly.

"Heaven." Robin stated as if it were the most obvious thing ever. It was funny, the mixed emotions he got from the single noun, happiness, but also selfishness. He didn't want them to take his angel away from him; he wanted to stay with her forever.

"I remember you telling me of heaven…it sounds wondrous." Starfire lay her cheek on his chest and closed her eyes serenely…images of the place filling her mind sweetly. She didn't know it, but she was starting to dissolve in his arms.

"Starfire! NO! STAY! PLEASE, DON'T TAKE HER!" Robin pulled her tightly to him and bellowed to the sky, disregarded the rain that started to fall upon him once again.

"ROBIN!" Starfire wrapped her arms securely around him. She could feel herself being pulled from him…but she wanted to stay, no matter what. "I wish to stay with Robin…with my friends…" She whispered…

_Go, Go, Go, Go…_

The rain abruptly stopped, and time became almost still. Silence. The fog lifted, and the animals curiously pocked their heads out of their hiding places. Two people, one a young woman, and one a young man, held onto each other for dear life. It's redundant, saying 'for dear life', for one of them was an angel, thus she is dead. But her body was solid, at least, for the moment. The tears that stained their cheeks shined more than the young angel.

Starfire lifted her head to Robin. She knew, and she had convinced, that she could, would, stay until she had finished what she needed to do.

"Good-bye, Robin…" Starfire slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head towards Robin's.

The silence broke with a clap of thunder as their lips connected. A light blasted through the graveyard, chasing away the few animals, and vivid colored flowers spouted from the ground. The clouds wafted away, and millions of stars and a full moon were revealed. Robin closed his eyes, ignoring the many brilliant things going on around them, and kissed her gently back, as if she would shatter. He could feel her tilt her head slightly, and he pulled her closer to him, if this was even possible.

"I love you…I will see you 'later'." Starfire pulled away…happy and sad tears streamed down. Robin smiled lightly and kissed her roughly, almost begging to keep her. Her hand came to his heart as if telling him she would always be there, and she always would be.

_And in the darkest  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time_

They say that Starfire died on September 18th, but Robin says she only went to another place, where he promised that he would be there with her. He knew her spirit was always with him, for her true home was Earth, with her friends, and no matter how wonderful Heaven was…Earth would always be her home sweet home.

_Forgetting you, but not the time_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
